Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku
Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku (絶望性:ヒーロー治療薬 Despairity: A Hero's Treatment) es un tema compuesto por Suzumu y cantado por Soraru y el tema de cierre de Challenging Caliope en todos sus episodios, exceptuando el primero, el cual termina con Game of Life. Letra |-|Romaji= Kimi no nozomu mono wa nani? Miminari uso mitai na hanashi  Douyara boku no sekai wa bagutte shimaimashita Saegiru bonnou soitsu ga iu ni wa touka koukan da to  Yuuwaku shitagai zaregoto ni oboredashita Ousama GEEMU kyousei sanka  Kyohiken nante kiicha kurenai Kaserareta KUESUTO ni wa ano MOBU wo korose Zetsubou DANSU yabou mamire shounen ni  Nigekonda genjitsu waratta Yokubou nai to ka itsuwari  Gizensha butte mo shikatanai ya Akogareta yume nandakke  HIIROO ni naritai no? Uppuppu Negai kuchi ni suru  Ainiku baka ni tsukeru kusuri wa nai yo Kimi no nozomu mono wa nani? Toikake chikaku mahi no akashi  Douyara boku no atama mo bagutte shimaimashita Saegiru honshou EGOIZUMU zatsunen mo hodohodo ni to  Hora hora ki ni naru ano ko wa mou kowaremashita Shikou kairo wa bonnou sanka  Kyohiken nante kiicha kurenai Nagerareta torihiki ni wa joushiki wo korose Zetsubou DANSU kaigi somaru shoujo ni  Tozasareta genjitsu waratta Hontou ni daiji na mono  Dakara yuzurenai? Keotoshite motometa mono wa nandakke  Yuiitsu no basho ja nai dakke? Omoi kousa suru ki ga tsuite  Darekaate no dareka no kotonoha Sanwari ataru unmei kaika, yumemigachi na shoujo ni mo Kudasareru KUESUTO ni wa kuroiro wo abake Zetsubou dansu hako no naka no shounen ni  Oikaketa genjitsu waratta Mushi no ii koto narabete  Zennin butte mo shikata nai ya Hakichigaeta seigi datte  Risouron kataru gizen datte ii yo Tada nozomu  Shiro mo kuro mo nai hontou no sekai wo |-|Traducción en Inglés= What do you want? Those words sound like a lie ringing in my ears It looks like my world has gotten bugs Material desires block my way, but you call them fair trade So I gave in to my temptations and fell for your nonsense Forced to play a game of blind dares You won’t even listen to my right to refuse The quest that you assigned me is to kill the mob In a despair dance, the boy filled with ambitions laughed at the reality that sought refuge in him Lying about having no desires and being a hypocrite don’t help at all What did I dream of being? You want to be a hero? (LOL) I say my wish out loud But too bad, there’s no cure for the stupid What do you want? That question proves that my perception has been numbed It looks like my head has gotten bugs as well When my true nature blocks my way, keeping my egotism and distractions in check Oh look, the person who’s on my mind has already broke down My thought process is a hymn to material desires My right to refuse has no effect on it The bargain that was tossed out told me to kill my common sense In a despair dance, the girl clouded in skepticism laughed at the reality trapped in her It’s something important to you So you won’t give it up, right? What did I kick away but then yearn for? Wasn’t it your one and only place to be? (LOL) Our feelings cross paths, and I notice that there were words from someone addressed to someone else The fate that gets it right 30% of time flourishes, even in the romantic girl The quest handed down to me is to expose the culprit In a despair dance, the boy inside the box laughed at the reality that caught up with him Pretending to be the good guy for a string of selfish things doesn’t help at all I don’t mind if justice is misplaced or if I’m a hypocrite to talk idealism I just wish for the real world where there’s no right or wrong |-|Kanji= 君の望む物はなに? 耳鳴り 嘘みたいな話 どうやらボクの世界はバグってしまいました 遮る煩悩 ソ\イツが言うには等価交換だと 誘惑従い戯れ言に溺れだした 王様ゲーム強制参加 拒否権なんて聴いちゃくれない 課せられたクエストにはあのモブを殺せ 絶望ダンス 野望塗れ少年に 逃げ込んだ現実 嗤った 欲望ないとか偽り 偽善者ぶってもしかたないや 憧れた夢なんだっけ ヒーローになりたいの?(笑) 願い口にする 生憎馬鹿につける薬はないよ キミの望むモノはなに? 問いかけ 知覚麻痺の証 どうやらボクの頭もバグってしまいました 遮る本性 エゴイズム 雑念も程々にと ほらほら 気になるあの子はもう壊れました 思考回路は煩悩賛歌 拒否権なんて効いちゃくれない 投げられた取引には常識を殺せ 絶望ダンス 懐疑染まる 少女に 閉ざされた 現実嗤った 本当に大事なモノ だから 譲れない? 蹴落として求めたものはなんだっけ 唯一の場所じゃないんだっけ? 想い交差する 気がついて 誰か宛の誰かの言の葉 三割当たる運命開花、夢見ガチな少女にも 下されるクエストには黒色を暴\け 絶望ダンス ハコの中の少年に 追い掛けた現実嗤った ムシの良い事並べて 善人ぶっても仕方ないや 履き違えた正義だって 理想論語る偽善だっていいよ ただ望む 白も黒もない 本当の世界を |-|Video= *En construcción* Categoría:Música